


Ashes to Ashes

by needlessprocedures (merely_an_observer)



Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Child Death, Gen, Grief/Mourning, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 08:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merely_an_observer/pseuds/needlessprocedures
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You’ve been around death your entire life. It’s only natural, given your family name.</p><p>Still, something about this situation is entirely unreal.</p><p>(requested by green-pepsi on tumblr, prompt was the death of Pearl Fey)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ashes to Ashes

You've been around death your entire life. It’s only natural, given your family name.

Still, something about this situation is entirely unreal. Like a dream, perhaps, or a movie playing between your eyes and mind, omnipresent but out of your control. If someone could just press rewind, reverse the film, take the world back to where it made sense and where she was here…

But this is no dream. This is a nightmare, a tragedy, and nothing you do can wake you up from it.

The mourners dispatch like a flock of crows, garbed in black and tears. You hear comforts, but nothing really reaches you. Your best friend wraps you in his arms, his grief the closest equal to yours, and you think almost ruefully how much she would have enjoyed that scene.

She is gone, returned to the earth.

Ashes to ashes and dust to dust.

Returned to the earth, locked in another realm. You hold the key. You cling to the hope that you are not truly separated, that you will again meet, that all will be well again and that beauty can return to the world of the wicked and cruel.

But Death is permanent, even to the Fey.

Still, you want to believe.

But you can’t.

Even now, clutching at the robes of an acolyte in training, even as you hold her, look into her eyes and see her, you know more than anyone that this cannot last.

There is little to be said in goodbyes. You know you can see her whenever you want or need, but damn her she’s right, just like your sister was, and your heart weighs cold and dark as you realize what you have known from the start - she cannot stay forever. She will not stay forever.

Like the last vestiges of of a dream forgotten by the waking mind, she has passed and will fade. She fades, and you feel yourself fade too.

The ritual is over. The morning arrives. The plain faced medium bows and exits the chamber, leaving you with the echoes of her painfully childlike footsteps.

And for the first time in years, you feel truly alone.


End file.
